sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
142
142 refers to a number that has been said through out the SWAPH ethology. To be honest, a total of 142 142 mentions have been found. * 1. Episode 1 - The counter of customers is 142. * 2. Episode 4 - The license plate shows "A3-142". * 3. Episode 11 - The amount of pizzas was 142. * 4. Episode 18 - "He said that there was 142 buttons in that area!" * 5. Episode 26 - Sanic was the 142th person hired. * 6. Episode 31 - Sanic has had 142 flashbacks in his whole life. * 7. Episode 31 again - The day the Meme Pizza Hut was on January 4th, 2002, 1/4/2. * 8. Episode 32 AGAIN - There was 142 Pizza Huts in the whole world. * 9. Episode 35 - Sanic is tasked with doing 142 Jumping Jacks in order to do 142 pizzas. * 10. Episode 37 - Sanic's favorite number is 142. * 11. Episode 39 - 6,142,723 pizzas were totally counted. * 12. Episode 42 - In order to build a base on the Moon, 142 spaceships with 142,000 astronauts in them, including sanic #142,000 would have to build 1 reactor, 4 bases, and 2 engines to power up an electric fence. * 13. Episode 45 - The length of the spaceship in Episode 45 is 142 yards long. * 14. Episode 45 again - The nebula can fit 1 mega galaxy, 4 medium galaxies and 2 small galaxies. * 15. Episode 47 - Same license place from Episode 4 is seen again. * 16. Episode 51 - 142 cars were counted. * 17. Episode 54 - The width of the Megabase was 142 football yards wide and long. * 18. Episode 60 - There were 142 countries in North America before the US came in the history of the Meme Pizza Hut. * 19. Episode 62 - Sanic's house is located on 0142 Avenue. * 20. Episode 82 - The graveyard contained 142 corpses. * 21. Episode 112 - A car owned by someone named "Onelie Forsaken Tellis", is shortened to OFT, which if every letter was a number, would equal 142. * 22. Episode 119 - The Diamond was a diamond that had 142 rooms. To support this, it was 40 feet long and 20 feet wide. * 23. Episode 124 - Sanic ran at 142 mph. * 24. Episode 139 - The third time the license with 142 on it from Episode 4 is seen. * 25. Episode 145 - The last 142 in SWAPH 1. A room containing 142 monitors with cameras in the Meme Pizza Hut is seen. Every 142 in SWAPH 2 * 26. Episode 1. There was 142 cups int he cup dispenser. * 27. Episode 17. In the 16 long gap of the second 142 in SWAPH 2, the car from SWAPH 1 has a different license, at "3D-142". * 28. Episode 29. Morse code was found on the walls that says "ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTY TWO" * 29. Episode 30. The plain 142 number was found on SANIC's watch. * 30. Episode 34. 142 was found in a Pizza Hut Twitter pizza box. It had no pizza, as it was just a plain box with a cipher that translates to "142". * 31. Episode 35. 142 was found in a Numberi Spabbeti. * 32. Episode 40. In the 5 episode gap, there is a arm with "142" tattooed on it. * 33. Episode 43. The bomb had 1 minute and 42 seconds before it exploded. * 35. Episode 142. The final 142 of the entire series, 142 was the number of the 4th person in the pizza Detectives. 142s Not in the SWAPHS * A 142 was found outside a wall. * A 142 was found in a box. * A 142 was found in a spectrogram. * A 142 was found on an official Sanic drawing. * Flipping a puzzle from the Sanic set would get 142. * 142 puzzle pieces are in the Sanic set. * 100 cars and 42 trucks once created 142. Trivia So far, no 142s have b een discovered int he 3rd, 4th, and 5th pizza huts. However, SWAPH 3's actual release date was on January 4, 2002. Category:Articles